


Summer of 1974

by AngryTrashBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black-centric, Summer after 3rd Year, first fic and i'm going for gold i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryTrashBaby/pseuds/AngryTrashBaby
Summary: Sirius gets to spend the summer after third year helping his uncle Alphard with his work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I decided that I might as well write a long multi-chapter story as my first fic. It's all headcanon I've used to inform who my Sirius is. So I figured I'd share.
> 
> I'm making it T to be safe, Idk. I hope you enjoy!

The platform was crowded. It always was around this time. The normal passengers at King’s Cross were interspersed with smaller clusters of odd looking people. Groups of men and women huddled together, talking quietly amongst themselves, dressed in long cloaks despite the heat. 

Slowly small groups ranging from younger children to lanky teenagers, began to appear. There were shouts of owls, summer work, and goodbyes. However, they slowly worked their way towards their respective group of adults. 

Thirteen year old James Potter, hair looking messier than usual, cast one last look at the flash of dark red hair as it disappeared into the crowd. Running his hand through his unmanageable mane, he turned to look at his best friends. 

Peter looked around for his mother, completely unaware of the chocolate smeared just off the corner of his mouth. Remus brought his hand up to wave to Lyall (Mr. Lupin had insisted James call him that). However he didn’t move. 

James felt the same hesitation in Remus to move that he had. He didn’t need to look at Sirius to know his nostrils were flared, or that his eyes were narrowed. If James were to describe Sirius in one word, the first that came to mind was “electric”. Sirius radiated emotion, and James could feel the waves coming from his best friend. Sirius had a specific dread reserved for his mother, and it was palpable. 

He moved quickly and swept the other three boys into a huddle. They all leant their heads in close. 

“Ok… goal for the end of the summer: we figure out the process to becoming animagi. There has to be somewhere we aren’t looking.“ 

“You’re sure you checked the whole restricted section? You didn’t miss anything?“ 

“Peter- what do you think we were doing while you were ’studying’ in the library all those times?!“ 

“Listen,” Remus’s voice was low, “I already know you won’t listen but… this is a big risk. Even by our standards. I know the professors aren’t going to be a problem, but if something goes wrong-" 

"Peter!!!" 

The boys all straightened up and turned to look over Remus’s shoulder. A plump woman with rosy cheeks stood waving happily in an incredibly dated colorful sundress. The muggles around her tried not to stare, but… 

"Alright guys, I gotta go-” he went to turn. 

“Pete!” James brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it quickly before wiping the chocolate off Peter’s cheek. He gave him one of his classic James Potter grins. “Talk soon mate." 

Peter waved over his shoulder as he pushed his trolley over to his mother and the other three boys turned to look at each other. Remus gave them "the look”. 

“Listen, if anything happens to you lot-” Sirius held his hand up. 

“Remus, it’s us. We’re better than half the seventh years at just about everything. It’ll be fine.” Remus gave them a wry smile and grabbed for his cart. 

“Lucky for me two of my best mates are the stupidest geniuses I know.” He gave them one last smile and went in the direction he’d last seen his father in. 

Sirius exhaled deeply, and James felt his chest tighten a little, he hated seeing him like this. He’d caught some of the pure blooded wizards casting a look towards the two of them as they swept their children by. Fleamont Potter’s son and the oldest of the Black boys, inseparable despite the absurdity of it. 

“James!” Both boys turned to find Euphemia Potter standing behind them. She wore a brilliantly colored salwar that complimented her dark skin, and wore her silver and black hair in a plait down her back. She never looked her age, perhaps because she always seemed to be smiling. Looking down at them with her warm hazel eyes, she pulled both boys into a tight hug. 

"James, why did I receive an owl from Professor McGonagall as I was leaving to pick you up? Honestly, you couldn’t get onto the train without an incident?“ 

Both boys grinned down towards their feet and Euphemia gave James a playful smack to the back of his head. She turned to look at the taller boy, "Sirius, is your family here?" 

"I haven’t seen my mother yet, but it’s not as though I was looking.” He had a big smile and laughed and James made sure to not look at him. His nervous laughter had a way of unsettling James. 

“Anyways, it was good to see you again mum. I should probably go find my family now” He leant towards Euphemia and gave her a hug then turned to wink at James. “I’ll keep you updated on how far I get with our assignment." 

The two boys clapped hands, exchanging mischievous grins, and Sirius turned to his trolley. He smiled at the Potters before weaving his way into the crowd.

\--

Sirius began scanning the crowd for any signs of his mother. He hadn’t heard that shrill voice, so he decided to just look for a cluster of his family’s delightful affiliations. 

Notts, Carrows, maybe a Mulciber- but he found nothing. Then his eyes landed on one of his least favorite people. 

"Is ickle Sirius all done kissing his friends goodbye?” He hated anytime she said his name. 

"What are you doing here Bellatrix.“ His voice was gravel. 

She stood with her tangle of jet black hair falling in loose waves onto her shoulders. She had about ten years on him, but he was slowly catching up to her in height. 

Narcissa stood at her side, arms folded, with her nose so high in the air Sirius wondered when her neck would finally give out. She made sure that her engagement ring was perfectly visible. 

Regulus, who had grown since the last time they’d stood this close to each other, looked off to the side. He made sure not to make eye contact with Sirius, and Sirius was glad for it. 

"I said, what are you **doing** here Bella.” Her grey eyes flashed as she shot him her twisted grin. 

“Auntie said that she was going to be busy and so I should come pick up my little baby cousins.” She reached to grab at Sirius’s cheek, but he smacked her hand away from him. 

"I’m not going anywhere with you.“ His voice cracked and he knew she wouldn’t have missed it. 

"Awww, but you see love, it’s not exactly up for debate. I have to take care of my little baby-” He found himself reaching for his wand before he realized he was doing it, but stopped abruptly when he felt a hand plant itself firmly on his shoulder. 

He turned to see a tall lean man dressed in all black standing behind him. His face held a great deal of the same features as his mother. He looked severe, but there was no cruelty behind his eyes. 

"Uncle Alphard?“ 

"Hello nephew.” His heavily lidded eyes turned from Sirius to the others. “I’ve come to collect Sirius, he’ll be staying with me for the summer holiday." 

" _Uncle!_ ” Bellatrix’s wide smile did a poor job of hiding the venom that saturated the word. 

“Aunt Walburga instructed me to pick Sirius and Regulus-" 

"Well, my sister must be forgetting that she promised I could borrow Sirius to help me around my estate." 

The station was loud- and muggles worked their way around the tight circle Sirius and the others had formed. There were many brief glances as they passed the group. There was no way to tell whether it was due to how inherently attractive the Blacks were, their strange choice of clothing, or the heavy tension that hung in the air between them. 

"Very well! Regulus, Cissy… let’s go. Uncle, it was lovely to see you. Sirius.” She shot him a nasty grin. "Now let’s get away from all this filth.“ She scrunched up her nose and whipped her head around, black waves tumbling back over her shoulder. 

Sirius found himself unclenching his jaw- a habit he’d unfortunately picked up from James- and turned to look up at his uncle. ”…was any of that even true?“ 

Alphard looked down and smiled, no trace of Walburga’s malice behind those familiar features. 

"Well I _had_ talked to my sister about it, I never got an actual response– so, I suppose it’s true now.” He paused. “You’re certain you’re up to helping me with my affairs for the summer?" 

Sirius’s face broke into a wide smile. Alphard took that as confirmation and turned. Motioning for Sirius to follow, the two worked their way through the crowd towards the hot London streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Uncle Alphard.

Alphard lived on a large property, south of London in the British countryside. He'd inherited a great deal of money despite being one of three children. It was one of the reasons he didn't complain much about his surname.

Another reason was the connections it afforded him. Being one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight meant you knew old wizard blood. Good and bad, those families knew, needed, but above all... _wanted_ things. Alphard was the person you went to when you needed something found, whether it was yours or not.

Most of his property had been afforded by the gold he'd made since he'd begun his... entrepreneurship. The acres afforded him the space and privacy his work required. The home held several bathrooms, and bedrooms despite the fact he lived alone. They were all situated on the second of floor of the main part of the house. His smoking parlor on the ground floor was where most of his business was conducted, on the occasion that it was in person. The room should have felt menacing, with dark wooden panels lining the walls and heavy velvet curtains obscuring most of the sunlight... but it was cozy. To the right person at least.

There was large wing that branched off the main part of the house. The main feature was a library with vaulted ceilings that held an arsenal of books. Worn dragon skin tomes were piled on the floor and books of varying size and color took up shelf space from floor to ceiling. Alphard's main office sat off the side, filled with strange mechanical instruments and still more books. 

They stood together in the foyer and he shot Sirius a brief glance and laughed to himself at the look on the boy's face. It had been years since Sirius had last been to visit, seeing as Alphard made a point to never invite his sister. A right he had earned after having grown up with her. Walburga, in turn, had made a point to keep Sirius away from Alphard. She knew kindred spirits when she saw them, he assumed, and the last thing she wanted was for Sirius to be any more like Alphard than he already was.

"There's a large bedroom on the second floor. It has it's own bathroom, and the house elves have probably already laid out fresh linens." He shot a quick glance at an ornate clock that stood next to a fireplace. "So your quarters should be all ready for you."

Sirius, still taking in the decor of the foyer, turned to look up at his uncle. "Oh! Thank you. You said you'd need my help with your affairs over the summer, is there anything you need from me today?"

Alphard smiled down at him and shook his head. "I'm sure you're tired from the end of the semester. I'll mostly be needing you to help with some organization, running errands in London, and I have a great deal of book keeping that I'll need you for as well."

"Of course!" Sirius did his best to contain his excitement. He was acting like a child on christmas, and it was very unlike him. But then again, a summer away from Grimmauld Place was better than any Christmas present his family had ever given him.

"Uncle," Alphard turned to look at Sirius as he removed his black traveling cloak, "Do you have an owl I'd be able to borrow? I'd like to send a letter."

"I have about a dozen owls, all of which you're allowed to use. I have several, so I can send out more than one at any point in time. The owlery is located just past the library. You'll see it on the right hand side, there's stone steps leading up to it."

Sirius smiled, he turned to grab his trunk only to find it gone.

"It's already in your bedroom. I have some business I have to see to, but if you're hungry make sure you get something to eat. Call for one of the house elves and they'll take care of it. Let me know if there's anything else you need." 

\-- 

Sirius had run up to his room immediately after they'd finished talking. A whole summer away from his mother's rage. A whole summer without his father's contempt. A whole summer without Kreacher notifying his mother of his every move. A whole summer not having to watch his brother drift further away from him. He felt like he was floating. 

Entering his room, he found his school trunk open, holding mostly his school books. Clean clothes had been folded and placed in open drawers, dirty clothes had been taken away to be washed, and on the bed sat plush folded towels. He smiled and then dove towards the pile of books in his trunk. 

He pulled out a notebook Remus had given him on his 13th birthday. The cover was a muggle in a space suit with an American flag on the moon. Remus knew Sirius's "secret" fascination with astrology and all the things muggles were doing in outer-space. He thought of Remus buying the book that previous summer with Sirius's birthday in mind. He'd have to write to him later, he thought to himself rolling his eyes despite his grin. Tearing out a page from the notebook, he grabbed a quill that stood on the nightstand.

_James,_  
I'm staying with my uncle over the summer, the one I've mentioned to you before. We'll be able to talk more without mother trying to intercept my letters. Let me know any plans you might have to go into London, I'll see if we can meet up. Let Remus and Peter know as well? Tell them I'll write once I'm settled. Give my love to mum and da'.  
Your Favorite,  
Sirius 

He dotted the i's in his name with little hearts and shoved it into a spare envelope he'd found. He darted over to the wing of the manor and found the stone steps past the library. When he reached the top of the tower, he found about 12 owls of varying sizes. His eyes landed on a barn owl that sat perched closest to him, eyes closed.

"Hey," he said gently, and the owl looked down at him, "I have a letter for you to deliver, are you up for it?" The barn owl gave a soft hoot and extended one of his sharp talons, Sirius grinned up at him warmly. "Thanks! It's for James Potter." The owl hooted, and took off out the window.

Having sent the letter off with the owl, he decided to get better acquainted with his home for the holiday. He got as far as the expansive library, perfect for research, and decided this was a good as place as any to start exploring. Before him stood a library full of hundreds of books he'd never read. Not books found in a children's school, but the books of a man who knew many things. Good and bad. 

As much as he hated admitting it Sirius loved learning... a lot. He consumed books and remembered a large majority of the things he read. He knew he had never stumbled across anything about Animagi that so much as hinted to the process. And therein stood his problem. Sirius loved figuring out solutions to impossible problems, because to him there was no such thing. Figuring out the very illegal and very dangerous process of turning three teenagers into Animagi, would just have to be this summer's impossible thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius had been at his uncle's for two weeks at this point. He would wake up around 9, to find breakfast had been brought up to his room. He would shower, get dressed, and go down to his uncle's office beside the library. 

Some days Alphard would be sitting there, wearing spectacles as he read the paper. Others, he'd find him talking quickly and quietly into the fireplace, or finishing a letter he'd then hand off to Sirius to take up to the owlery. On a rare day, Sirius would find a note with a list of tasks that needed to be done. Regardless, Sirius did the work without complaint. Considering the punishments he'd had to carry out for detention, these chores were enjoyable. Compared to being at home, he was living a dream. 

Today, Alphard leant over a small pile of very worn books, his brow furrowed. The family resemblance was obvious. His morning tea sat beside him, getting colder as he looked intently at the book that lay open in front of him.

"Good morning Sirius." His grey eyes caught the younger pair looking down at him. "I'm going to have you help me with some archiving today. It's going to be a lot of writing."

Sirius smiled. "I write lines at school at least every other week."

"Good." Alphard motioned for Sirius to join him, and spoke softly in his deep and slightly raspy voice. "Sirius. These are extremely private records of mine. I would rather not use a spell on this project, because no magic is infallible. And my clients' privacy is essentially my job in its entirety."

Sirius looked down at the book that lay open in front of him, the page was filled meticulously but the writing was faded. There were names written next to dates, and what was clearly some shorthand Alphard had created to further increase the security of these records.

"You'll be transcribing these. I need to have a reliable record of my transactions. I'll be here if you can't read something. Just copy any symbols you see exactly as they are." He moved over and motioned for Sirius to sit where he'd previously been standing. 

Sirius sat, pulling a blank book towards him, and Alphard smiled down at him before walking to a large table at the far end of the room. Sirius dipped his uncle's crow-feather quill into equally dark oily ink, and began to write.

He took careful note of exactly what he was seeing as he began to write. He recognized a great deal of names, took note of recurring ones, and tried his hardest to decipher what these people had come to his uncle for. It was fascinating getting a glimpse into the world he barely knew. And he hoped that somewhere in these records, he just might find something that would be of some use to him.

\--

It wasn't until Melba, one of the house elves, came in carrying a tray with sandwiches and a pitcher of juice that Sirius realized it was well past 2 in the afternoon. He had been writing for several hours and only now noticed just how hungry he was.

Laying next to the sandwich closest to him was a bag of crisps. "Thank you!" He grinned down at the house elf. 

"Master Sirius mentioned he liked these so Melba made sure to go and find some." She curtsied slightly before scurrying out of the room. Sirius couldn't help but think about Kreacher as he watched her rush out.

Kreacher kept a vigilant watch over the two brothers at Grimmauld Place, making sure they followed the rules of the house, and ensured that if they disobeyed Walburga was notified immediately. He made Sirius's life even more miserable, mostly at his mother's bidding, but that didn't keep him from hating the house elf. A stomach-turning level of hate reserved for few people in his life, most of which were family.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alphard conjured a table and two chairs into the middle of his study. "Let's take a break shall we?" He flicked his wrist and the tray moved to the table as he took a seat. 

Sirius couldn't help but notice how casually elegant Alphard was. His face was was long and narrow accented with his heavily lidded grey eyes. Dark stubble covered his angular jaw, and his black hair was brushed back behind his ears. Grey threatened to creep up along the sides, but that only added to his casually aristocratic look . He was always incredibly well dressed, and almost always in all black.

"There's lots of Malfoys on that list." Sirius noted, as casually as he could, while tearing open the bag of crisps.

Alphard chuckled quietly as he raised a goblet to his mouth. "Yes, well... the Malfoy family tends to want a lot. But, best we not talk about our relatives in an ill manner. And now Lucius and Narcissa are set to be married the summer after next, what a horror."

"You're going to the wedding then?"

Alphard smiled, but there was no joy in the action. "Sirius, you need to understand. I have no love for our family, but I can't afford to burn bridges and turn my back on them. I need them as much as I dislike them."

"Do you ever plan to get married, uncle?"

Alphard gave Sirius the slightest glance, his grey eyes completely unreadable. 

"No." He thought for a moment. "I don't think I'd find anyone that would want to marry someone like me..." He smiled. "And you?"

Sirius grinned at him. "Same answer. But uncle- in your records," Sirius shifted the topic, "Dumbledore is in it. Twice so far that I've noticed"

Alphard studied Sirius closely, grinning as he did so. "Well, your headmaster has required my assistance before. Does that surprise you?" 

"No." Sirius thought for a second, he could feel himself testing the water. "I just can't imagine what in the world Professor Dumbledore could be looking for that he can't find."

Alphard looked down at his empty plate for a moment as he seemed to do some quick thinking. Looking back at the boy, Sirius couldn't help but feel like he was sizing him up.

"If it's something Albus Dumbledore shouldn't be looking for, then it's something that Albus Dumbledore WON'T look for. Does that make sense?"

"So, he's looking for something bad?"

Alphard let out a low chuckle. "The world isn't black and white Sirius. It feels that way when you're younger, but as you grow, you realize that life is full of moral greys. It's easy to say that I'm not a good person because of what I do, and the people I've helped. But I don't believe in pure blood ideologies, and I don't wish anyone exterminated because of their bloodline. Less people, means less work."

Sirius examined his face. Here was an adult talking to him about adult things without talking down to him. He felt special, in awe of how open his uncle was being, even if he was aware that he'd managed to dodge his question about the headmaster.

Alphard reached his hand up and dragged it along his jaw and sighed. "For what it's worth, I haven't been much help to him." The two locked eyes and Alphard's voice became hushed. "Sirius... I know you're very close with your friends. With Fleamont's son especially. The Potters have a very good relationship with your headmaster and-"

"I won't ever mention anything I've read or heard related to your work Uncle... and I'd never purposely say anything that might upset James."

"Very good." Alphard stood and tucked his chair underneath the table. "I have a meeting in Diagon Alley in half an hour. Do you need anything from me before I leave?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Alright then-" he handed Sirius a small bag. "This is your pay for the last two weeks"

"Pay?" Sirius felt the weight of the bag-- at _least_ a dozen galleons.

"Work is work, Sirius, and I make sure to pay employees."

"Uncle, I shouldn't take this, I-"

"How Gryffindor of you, doing good for no reward." Alphard laughed, there was no insult to his words, they could almost be mistaken for admiration. "Sirius, you have no money of your own... Your mother controls your finances, and I know she is not letting you touch your savings without her consent. You've worked all this time. You have earned this money. I have no work for you this weekend, and thought you might want to venture off the property. You'll need money for that."

Sirius looked at the pouch he held in his left hand and smiled. "Well, in that case," he looked back at his uncle, "-do you have any pounds?"


	4. Chapter 4

The second Alphard had left, Sirius pulled three pieces of parchment from one of his drawers. On each piece he wrote:

_Lunch Tomorrow? Diagon Alley at noon?  
-S_

Then shoving them into three separate envelopes, he hastily scribbled the names of his three best friends onto them before running up the steps to the owlery. He handed the letter off to three of the eight owls that were left today, and stood back to watch them all leave the tower. Slowly he made his way back down the stairs towards his uncle's office to finish the task he'd been set. His heart was racing.

\--

It was late in the evening and he lay on his bed with one of the books he'd pulled from the library that day. It was about magical interference with the black plague muggles had contracted during the Middle Ages. It spread so rapidly that it infected the magical community. This was during a time of persecution so in order to combat the disease Witches and Wizards began to train cats to get rid of the rats carrying the disease in muggle cities. But after finding short-term results ineffective, they turned to more longterm solutions which led to a boom in illegal European Animagi.

His note taking was interrupted by a loud tapping noise at the window and he jumped up to let the barn owl in carrying an envelope. On it was scrawled his name in writing that was distinctly James's: trying to be neat, but clearly written in a hurry.

The letter inside started off with a continuation of their previous conversation they'd been carrying on for a week now. James persisting Sirius try out for the quidditch team this year:

_Look- you're infinitely better than Balroose, and I KNOW we would win the cup if we just had better beaters on the team. I know you're not a fan of playing, but it's not my fault we're both brilliant at everything we do._

Sirius snorted loudly, continuing to read.

_Also, I'm being dragged to some gala tomorrow by mum and dad. It's for some fund they've set up to help long term patients at St. Mungos. I'm not the type of person to get overwhelmed Sirius, but the amount of cheek pinching and shoulder slapping at these things is really the worst. And you know the types that host and go to these events! They're all so old- so they talk really loud. It's too much, honest._

_I'd definitely check with Remus and Pete though. It's been enough time that Remus is probably recovering from his furry little problem and could use a nice day out.  
_

_Speaking of, I've had no luck with our ASSIGNMENT for the summer. Let me know if you've come across anything in the Library at your uncle's.  
_

_And Sirius, do think about quidditch tryouts, will you?  
-James_

Sirius rolled his eyes at the hearts with wings James had drawn on either side of his name. He watched the little wings flap, and found himself grinning. He'd taught James how to animate simple drawings early on during first year. He was glad to see he hadn't forgotten how to do it.

He flipped the parchment onto it's back, they wrote each other so much during the holidays that they mutually decided to just keep writing on a piece until it was full. He picked up the fountain pen he'd been taking notes with and started his reply:

_No luck yet. I have four more books to read that might have something, but I think I might have another plan._  


_I already wrote to the other two- I'll let you know if either of them end up coming. Have you talked to Peter? He'd mentioned he might be going on a short holiday with his aunt and mother. I know Remus mentioned that Mum had sent him a few varieties of her home-brew teas. I've yet to hear the verdict- so I'll let you know if I'll be asking for some once I hear back from him._

_In the meantime, I will not try out for the quidditch team no matter how many times/ways you ask me. You know I don't like being told what to do- and Morris is a prat. I don't know what got into McGee's head making him captain, but i guess he's only got a year left. Seriously some of the worst form I've ever seen though... Besides you NEED me in those stands. Who would cheer for you if I was playing? Certainly not Evans._  


_Xoxo  
Sirius_

Underneath his name he drew a small obnoxious self portrait blowing kisses. The little hearts floated up from his mouth and disappeared into the text above it. He walked back to the owl perched on the window and handed the envelope back to it. 

"You're to rest before you return that, understood?" He nipped at his fingers gently then flew off towards the owlery. 

He tossed his shirt onto his bed and turned went into the bathroom. 

\--

When he reemerged half an hour later, he had his hair wrapped in a towel and was followed by a bellow of steam. He found two other letters laying neatly on on top of a book that lay open about shape shifters in South America. Pulling them both up he opened the letter in Peter’s large scratchy writing:

_Sure! Can't stay too long, but I convinced mum to take me school shopping before we leave for the week. We'll be able to go after we hang out for a bit. Is Remus going? James?_

_-Peter_

Directly below that sat an envelope with Remus’s neat, but casual writing:

_Sirius,  
Dad’s taking mum to see a new doctor, but they gave me permission to floo in on my own. I hope you've been doing alright. Tried three of Euphemia's brews- All delicious! Except for the fact... Well, I'll tell you about one of the side effects in person. I can't wait to hear about the books you've been pulling from your uncle’s library. I'm sure there's all sorts of crazy things we'd never find at school. Consider me sufficiently jealous._

_See you tomorrow,  
Remus._

He grinned down at the two pieces of paper in his hand and tucked them into the drawer at his desk. Finding his way back to his bed, he dropped the towel from his hair and flopped down dramatically. He looked at the book in front of him that lay open to an old illustration of a witch mopping grass. 

Turning back to his astronaut notebook which lay open beside it, he added "Mop?" to an extensive page of notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry for the short chapter! I've been crazy busy- hope you like it though!! Next chapter will be longer :*
> 
> Ps -- the kudos and comments mean a lot, loves!


End file.
